


reni likes himself

by keromono85



Series: mankai copypastas (i may do this) [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, i hope reni doesnt come to my house and steal my knee bones, im sorry its 2 am, spoilers for act 3 maybe, why the fuck did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keromono85/pseuds/keromono85
Summary: reni x reni
Relationships: Kamikizaka Reni/Kamikizaka Reni
Series: mankai copypastas (i may do this) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909684
Kudos: 9





	reni likes himself

reni picks up his gold-encrusted hand mirror. he says to himself, "i don't need a devil like that man. i'll survive with me and my theater, who is now closer to god himself, much more than before." he stares at the mirror with a slight smirk. he puts down the mirror, and stands up to look at his other mirror, one that was a few times larger than the last. admiring his hair, in the only mirror that was fit for him, he ran his fingers through his delicate purple locks softly, never breaking eye contact with that mirror. he sat back down, satisfied with what he'd built up after more than 10 years of keeping as close to god as possible. if it only weren't for that guy and his idiotic lifestyle..

**Author's Note:**

> im going to sell my toenails to the black market after this
> 
> reni copypasta pls enjoy


End file.
